Gloria
by UroborosQueen
Summary: El fin de aquella bruja habia comenzado, las brujas celebraban su muerte con crueldad frente su ataud, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir, ni ahora ni nunca.. SONG FIC


**Título:**** Gloria**

**Pairing: ****General / Beatrice x Battler**

**Disclaimer: **** Umineko no naku koro ni, no me pertenece sólo es una de mis series favoritas y le doy un buen uso **

Nota: 

Canción: Gloria – Kalafina (español)

Espero que disfrutéis de este song fic.

**Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él.**

**Junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañé…**

**Sus ojos miel, su tibia piel…**

**Son los recuerdos que de él conservé…**

Para unos era motivo de felicidad aquel día, para otros era motivo de llanto y tristeza, había llegado aquel fatídico día… La puerta hacia la tierra dorada estaba abierta, pero esta vez la bruja no había podido renacer de nuevo…

La bruja de los milagros caminaba de las primeras personas por el hermoso jardín de la mansión Ushiromiya, a su lado, quien también presidia aquel fatídico momento, se encontraba Lambdadelta, agarrando su mano con prepotencia y con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

- ** Llegó el día Bern, por fin… **- sonrió como una niña pequeña la cual había conseguido sus propósitos – **Está muerta, ¡Por fin lo está!**

**- Deberías guardar un poco la compostura, bruja de la certeza, estamos en un funeral – **sonrió con ironía mirando detrás de sí. Parecía como si se tratase de algún tipo de ceremonia, o festividad por la gran cantidad de gente que les seguía, detrás de ellas se encontraban Virgilia y Ronove con cara de angustia, la bruja de lo finito, no podía de dejar de echar pequeñas miradas detrás de ella viendo el ataúd que llevaban entre sus hombros aquellos cabezas de cabra.

**- ¡Sin duda es motivo de fiesta, Virgilia!, ¡Alegra esa cara! – **rió Lambdadelta

- **Que el juego haya acabado y mi discípula no haya ganado, no significa que yo cambie de bando, ¿no es así, Ronove?.**

**- Así es Virgilia-sama – **susurró el demonio cogiendo su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, guiándola hasta el centro de aquel gran jardín, dónde se encontraban las rosas más bellas…

**Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar, para encontrar finalmente la paz…**

**Tanto lloré, en soledad…**

**Pues su partida marcó mi final…**

El desfile continuaba con paso lento y a la vez con cierto tono tenso, detrás de ese ataúd, se encontraba Ange, calmando a María por todo lo que estaba viendo, ver a la persona que más admiraba de aquella manera, le hacía sentir un profundo dolor sobretodo…, por no haber podido detener a aquellas brujas que iban detrás de la vida de la bruja dorada..

**- María… no estés triste, estoy seguro de que Beato estará en un sitio mejor, uryuu~ - **dijo preocupado Sakutaro caminando a su alrededor para intentar animarla, pero era inútil, las lágrimas de la bruja cero y sus llantos se escuchaban por todo el lugar…

**-** **P…pero – **susurró tapándose con las manos la cara, podía echar leves miradas hacia las estacas que se encontraban detrás, sus miradas no parecían expresar dolor, ni siquiera rabia ante aquellas victoriosas brujas, sólo se podía ver un leve brillo de tristeza, sus pasos firmes ante el cuerpo de su señora, por el momento no podían hacer nada más….

**-** **Es lo que ha ganado por jugar con la familia Ushiromiya…- **comentó Ange suspirando, sabía que era un error meter cizaña de esa manera, y más en aquel momento, pero según ella, si había terminado así era porque lo merecía, y no había más vueltas que darle al asunto.

- **¡ Ange-sama!, sólo hará sentir peor a Maria-sama**

-** Es la realidad, Mammon, algún día lo tendría que entender aunque fuera de manera dura…**

**Gloria…**

**Te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor,**

**Dónde te entibian los rayos del sol…**

**En el que puedes cantar, y sentir**

**La felicidad corriendo en tu interior…**

Las mariposas doradas se multiplicaban por el lugar, el ataúd dónde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquella mujer "tan despreciable", descendía por los cabezas de cabra con lentitud, estaba todo preparado, para dejar su cuerpo en aquel lugar rodeado de rosas rojas. El rostro pálido de la rubia contrastaba con la felicidad de aquel jardín, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y parecía que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, que a lo mejor… algún día despertaría.

Los presentes miraban a la bruja en silencio, el aleteo de las alas de las mariposas era el único sonido presente, sus ojos azules como el cielo estaban sellados por la oscuridad de la muerte que la había poseído, ya era el fin… Sin duda todo había acabado.

**- Sin duda fuiste llamada por muchas maneras – **comenzó a decir con lentitud Bernkastel – **Bruja dorada, bruja de lo interminable, también te llamaron de Ushiromiya, y además fuiste conocida como Yasu, e incluso como Castiglioni Beatrice, pero… - **sonrió de manera sádica, acercándose al ataúd y sentándose en su borde – **Ahora no eres nada…, ¡ Perdiste Beatrice!, ¡ El juego ha terminado, y ningún milagro podrá salvarte esta vez!**

Más personas aparecían conforme el poder de la bruja dorada desaparecía, Furudo Erika, se encontraba al lado de su mentora, sonriendo de la misma forma que ella e incluso miraba de forma burlona a la fallecida, Eva Beatrice, acompañada por sus siestas sonreía con pura diversión, ahora podría ser la única Beatrice, no sería jamás la sombra de aquella mujer tan débil.

**- ¿ Ara?, creo que te voliste demasiado humana, Beatrice de lo interminable – **sonrió – **Ah no… ¡ ahora ese título sólo es mío!, ¡ Púdrete jajajaja!**

Los pasos de aquel hombre, hicieron mirar hacía atrás, a lo lejos se podía ver su figura, aquella capa con el emblema de los Ushiromiya, sin duda él era el único que faltaba en la "fiesta", y no era nada más y nada menos que Ushiromiya Battler. Caminaba con determinación entre aquellas personas con las que había luchado millones de veces, en esa lucha infinita y sin descanso.

**- Deberías sentirte feliz, **_**Battora – **__susurró Lambdadelta – __**Ya puedes escapar de esta isla, tu vida seguirá…**_

**- En ningún momento he quedio establecer una conversación contigo, bruja de la certeza, sé muy bien lo que he deseado, y sé muy bien lo que deseo ahora, así que guarda silencio.**

La rubia se molestó y frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía un humano a hablarle así, de manera tan prepotente? Que fuera el brujo de lo interminable no le daba derecho a nada, le mataría si era necesario, así que esperaba que no volviera a hablarle de ese modo, o por lo menos no lo intentaría, sólo se acercaba al ataúd con ansia.

**- ¡ Oni-chan ! – **gritó la pelirroja cogiendo su brazo, y cruzándose con la mirada de su hermano, no esperaba verlo de aquella manera, se podía reflejar en ellos dolor y sufrimiento, no era como en aquel momento que le había confesado que era su hermana y que quería sacarlo de aquella isla, ahora era diferente… Aquel hombre, quería quedarse, y esperar a esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho…

Soltó su brazo, sus palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta, y no pudo susurrar nada, sólo pudo ver, como se acercaba a ella… al cuerpo sin vida de Beatrice.

**Como quisiera estar junto a ti,**

**El verde pasto en mis dedos sentir,**

**Y entre las flores reposar,**

**Pero sé que aún debo esperar…**

Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro al verla de aquella manera, su tez blanca como la nieve, sus manos entrelazadas, su cabello dorado, cayendo por su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una muñeca que había perdido la vida, no entendía por qué, pero unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sentía como la rabia y la frustración se apoderaba de él en contra de su voluntad, soltó un grito de rabia y cogió una de sus manos, esperando que fuera una broma de la cruel bruja, pero sabía que esta vez no sería así…

**- Beato… **- susurró con angustia – **Ha sido culpa mía, ¿verdad? – **por su mente divagaban todos los momentos vividos con ella, decidió vencerla en un principio, y al ver como aquellas dos brujas la acorralaban quería protegerla…, no había conseguido nada, sólo ser un mísero inútil.

"_Adoro a los hombres como tú, me encantará ver como glorificas mi nombre y besas mis pies"_

"_¡Prepárate Ushiromiya Battler!_

"_¿Quién soy?..."_

"_Nací para amar a Battler y ser amada por él…"_

Maldita sea…, aquella bruja, había calado muy hondo en su corazón, después de todo lo que había pasado, siempre había pensado en apoyarse en ella, en protegerla, en jugar aquel juego que era sólo de ella y de él, inclinó su cuerpo por un momento, no le importaba quien estuviera delante, y besó sus labios…

**En medio de todo el dolor que sentí,**

**La dulce tonada de un viejo violín,**

**Se escuchó en mi habitación, y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar,**

**Es melodía logró aliviar…**

**Todos los pesares de mi corazón…**

Podía observar como las flores, crecían de manera hermosa a su alrededor, el viento movía su cabello dorado, se encontraba en aquel mundo intermedio, en el que nadie se encontraba, sólo había silencio y a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de un leve violín…

**- Este lugar es cómo la tierra dorada, cálido y a la vez frío – **susurró ella poniendo una mano en su pecho, conforme cerraba los ojos – **No siento dolor, ni confusión como cuando estaba en Rokkenjima, sólo puedo aferrarme a este sentimiento de soledad, es triste…, pero es lo que me espera, ¿No es así, Kinzo?, cómo yo te hice a ti…**

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por su rostro mientras miraba el lugar con melancolía, se sentía como un pájaro enjaulado en otra realidad, ese era su destino, se sentó entre aquellas flores, y tomó una taza de té, a pesar de que su pulso no le permitiera a la primera llevarse la taza a la boca.

La taza se cayó de sus manos con lentitud, a pesar de sentir ese alivio interior, odiaba aquel sentimiento de soledad…

**- Battler… - **susurró de forma inaudible, ese era el destino que merecía por todo lo que había hecho…

**Por eso hoy,**

**Te digo mi amor,**

**Que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad.**

El pelirrojo tapó con sus manos sus ojos de manera, cálida y cariñosa, ella sobresaltada quitó sus manos mirándole sin comprender, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un sitio cómo ese?, ¿Acaso él también….?

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **susurró ella, al ver que no contestaba a sus preguntas sólo suspiró, no estaba allí con ella, debía haberlo supuesto en cuanto le vio aparecer como si nada, sólo suspiró, verle de nuevo suponía que fuera donde estuviese estaba bien, y eso le daba tranquilidad.

-** Beato - ** dijo él mirándola. – **Conseguiré que vuelvas, te lo prometo.- **sonrió de forma despreocupada, como siempre solía hacer. La bruja sonrió con cariño, comenzando a desaparecer delante de él.

-** Nos volveremos a ver, y en ese instante yo…**

El pelirrojo la miró con intriga esperando que acabara su frase, ¿había algo más que no sabía de ella?, ¿algún trabajo más o secreto que no supieran aquellas dos brujas con sed de venganza?

**- Yo te… - **ella le miró por última vez, alzando la mano hacia él, pero desapareció dejando un rastro de mariposas doradas, tendría que esperar para volver a verla, y saber aquellas palabras que quizás le ataran más a ella…

**Gloria…**

**Sé que en el cielo tú me esperarás,**

**Mientras canto a la felicidad,**

**Iremos juntos a la eternidad,**

**Donde sólo hay dicha y prosperidad.**

Se apartó de sus labios dejándola descansar de nuevo, en aquel mar de rosas, ahora doradas, su rostro parecía sonreír, esperando por una promesa que era posible que jamás se cumpliese…

**- Sin duda te has enamorado de ella, como esperábamos…**- susurró Bernkastel, con poca paciencia y cierto disgusto en su rostro.

-** Lástima que ella jamás lo pueda saber, ¿no crees Bern?**

-** Volverá – **dijo él, recuperando la determinación en sus palabras, había hecho una promesa que no pretendía romper bajo un concepto, Beato había sido como su aliada en los últimos momentos, le debía tanto, quería seguir pasando la eternidad con ella, aunque su vida no pudiese avanzar, ya no le importaba – **Frederika Bernkastel, Lambdadelta, os reto a un nuevo juego…, el último juego dónde la existencia de las brujas ya no será necesario.**

**- Suena interesante, pero así ella no podrá volver.**

**- Volverá, aunque sea como humana – **contraatacó con prepotencia, mirando por última vez el ataúd - **¿Aceptáis el desafío?**

**- Nosotras, como bruja de los milagros y bruja de la certeza confirmamos, que en este último juego, la familia Ushiromiya quedará destruida, y las brujas ganaremos definitivamente – **sus manos se entrelazando, quedando sus mejillas juntas, como si se tratase de una premonición que pensaban cumplir, y para más arrogancia esta vez la habían hecho delante de todos los presentes.

Virgilia y Ronove hicieron una reverencia al brujo interminable, estaban dispuestos a ayudarle de nuevo, aunque esta batalla durara años, sería la última.

**- Que comience el último juego , Beatrice, que tu alma gobierne el cielo de Rokkenjima, hasta que vuelvas a ser revivida…** - su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, desapareciendo poco a poco, cada mariposa dorada se llevaba una parte de la ex bruja interminable, desaparecían entre ellos como un mar dorado que se alzaba en el cielo, dando comienzo a la realidad dónde dichas brujas no existirían y jamás lo harían…

**Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor,**

**Quedarán atrás lágrimas y dolor,**

**Será el inicio en el que tú y yo,**

**Ya no tendremos un final…**

**Fin:**

_Dedicado: A mi Twin, Noa, por haberme hecho amar esta canción, y por estar siempre a mi lado, estoy deseando verte este año de nuevo…._

_Nos vemos!_

_Rukia Kurosaki-chan_


End file.
